


Back to the Future

by TobytheWise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Jace/Raphael/Simon, Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone loves Max and wants to adopt him, Gen, Getting Together, Humor, Max sets up his Dads, Max thinks he's screwing up the entire timeline, Mild Language, POV Max, Time Travel, matchmaker max, sent to the past, with fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Max Lightwood-Bane mispronounces an incantation that leads to him not seeing a glimpse into the past but being thrust into the past. Except, this is not the epic love story his Dads used to tell him before going to bed at night. Max makes it his mission to bring Magnus and Alec together all the while saving all of the younger versions of his relatives from themselves. As Max makes sure everything plays out like the stories he’s been told growing up, he wonders about the damage he’s doing to his future. What will Max find when he finally figures out how to get himself back home?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the Shadowhunter's Bang. Thank you to the mods for putting this together!
> 
> Special thanks to my artist,[radicalhoodie](https://radicalhoodie.tumblr.com/)  
! You are amazing and your artwork has truly brought Max to life. Thanks for being so fun to work with and helping me come up with a name! <3 
> 
> Thank you to my bestie,[ladyofthursday](https://ladyofthursday.tumblr.com/) for beta reading for me, you're a true gem!

Max rubs his thumb and forefinger together as he reads the script again. Magnus’ chest clenches as he watches his son, his brows wrinkling in a way that just screams ‘Alec’. He’s so much like the both of them, taking all of their best qualities and quirks. 

“Okay,” Max says, looking away from the book and up at Magnus. “I think I’m ready to try.”

“Go ahead. Think of a time in your head, focus on that as you perform the spell. In theory, you’ll get a glimpse of that time.”

“Right,” Max murmurs, narrowing his eyes at Magnus. “In theory.”

Max takes a deep breath before swinging his arms, the floor around him becoming a flame, circling him. His flames are a gorgeous purple color and it flickers against his blue skin. His son is beautiful and not for the first time, Magnus thinks about just how lucky his life is. 

Max raises his hands high over his head, the flames slowly rising as well until Magnus can only see the purple flame. He hears Max speak the incantation. Unfortunately, his pronunciation isn’t perfect. The flames suddenly collapse. 

“Magnus?” Alec calls as he walks into the room, his eyes darting around. “Where’d Max go?”

Magnus sighs, staring at the place his son was just standing. “Well,” Magnus starts, touching his ear cuff. “It seems our son went on a little trip to the past.”

“He what?”

Magnus pulls Alec forward by his belt loops. He tugs, pulling the Shadowhunter into his lap. “Don’t worry, Darling.”

“How can you tell me not to worry?”

“Alexander,” Magnus says, looking up into his favorite pair of hazel eyes. “Think about it. Max just accidentally flung himself into the past.”

Alec relaxes against him, running his nose over Magnus’ cheek. He picks up Magnus’ wrist, kissing the rune there. “So how long before he’s back?”

“I’d say about five minutes give or take.”

Alec’s eyes widen. “Five minutes? But he was there for what? A month?”

“The joys of time travel, Darling.”


	2. Chapter One

“Umph,” Max grunts out as he falls onto the pavement. He groans, his body feeling like he’d drank an entire liquor store the night before. He opens his eyes. It’s nighttime and when his eyes look up, he finds an unimpressed face looking down at him. He sighs, waving his hand to put his glamour up before sitting up. 

“Uncle Raphael,” he murmurs, rubbing the back of his head. “What’s going on? How did I get here?”

Raphael’s eyes widen for a moment before that familiar ‘act like you’re dead inside’ mask gets put back into place. “I’m not your uncle. We’ve never met before.” 

Max’s heart speeds up. “What?”

“I have no idea who you are. But it’s dangerous to have your glamour down in public like that. Someone could have seen you.”

Max slowly stands up, his legs feeling like jelly. He looks around and realizes he’s in front of Hotel Dumort. Except. It’s also not? Not the one he’s used to at least. This one is more run down, looking shady as hell. What the hell is going on?

“Right,” Max says slowly. He touches his ear cuff, a habit he picked up from his Papa. “Umm. I’m lost?”

Raphael rolls his eyes, the gesture so familiar it makes Max’s chest clench. “Let’s go, Blue. I think you need to meet Magnus.”

Shit. This right here? This is probably really, really not good.

“So,” Max says, eyes flicking this way and that, trying to get his bearings. “Silly question but uh, what year is it?”

Raphael looks at him, his brows furrowed. “Do I look like a newspaper to you?”

“God,” Max hisses. “Why are you always like this?”

“Like what? You don’t even know me.”

Max rolls his eyes, crossing his arms against his chest. Raphael sighs and Max shakes his head. How is it possible that this Raphael is so similar to the Raphael that Max knows?

“I really can’t remember what year it is. After awhile they all kinda blur together.”

They continue to walk through the streets. This is familiar. Max and Raphael used to take walks through the city a lot when he was younger. They’d just talk and walk and talk some more. Max learned Spanish walking through the city like this, he learned about Raphael’s past, when he was still a human. Some of his favorite memories with Raphael happened on these very same streets, yet, not. Because the streets have the same names but everything looks different. Instead of a bakery, there’s a bookstore. Instead of a cute house with white windows, there’s a rundown house with a blue door. It’s strange how familiar this is, yet so different. 

When he looks over, Max half expects to see additional people rather than just Raphael. It’s weird seeing him without his other half. Max takes a deep breath, trying to push his panic to the side. “So. You don’t know what year it is. That’s fine. I’ll just put my detective cap on.”

“You’re crazy, aren’t you, Blue?”

“Little bit, but I get that mostly from my Papa,” Max murmurs, more to himself than to Raphael. “So. Do you know anyone named Simon?”

Raphael’s posture becomes even more stiff. “How do you know Simon?”

“Okay. So you at least know him. My follow up question is a bit unsavory but let’s just rip this off like a bandaid. Is Simon human? Or did he already kick the bucket?”

“Who the hell are you?”

“You wouldn’t believe me even if I told you,” Max says with a huff. “But my name’s Max. Now answer the question?”

“He’s a vampire.”

Max nods his head. “Okay. Good. That’s good. I think.”

Raphael shakes his head as he opens the door to Magnus’ building. They walk in silence up the stairs, Max’s mind a buzz of uncertainty and worry. The spell was supposed to give him a glimpse into the past, not drop him into it! And now he’s about to come face to face with his Papa. His Papa’s past self! Shit. He’s gonna be grounded for years and years!

“Magnus! Open up!” Raphael yells as he pounds on the door to Magnus’ loft. 

“Oh shucks. He’s not home. Let’s go,” Max says, trying to pull Raphael away but just then, the door flies open. 

“Raphael,” Magnus says, a grin on his lips and a martini in his hand. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Max stares at him with wide eyes. There’s barely any difference physically, other than his facial hair, yet he’s so very different from the Magnus Max knows back home. This Magnus looks so closed off, his eyes hard, his lips set in an easy smile that’s only skin deep. Max can already tell this past Magnus isn’t as happy as his Papa is back home. 

Then Max notices Magnus’ outfit and dread fills his belly. He’s wearing a loose, flowy orange shirt that hangs open in the front showing off his chest, which has a few necklaces dancing around. His pants are tight jeans that cutoff at his calves and sparkly loafers. That in itself wouldn’t be a problem. The real problem is the fact that Max is currently wearing the same exact shirt, pants, and loafers. How is this his life?

Magnus’ eyes finally look over at Max and they widen. He looks Max up and down. “Well,” he says with an easy smile. “One of us is gonna have to change.”

“Here,” Raphael says, shoving Max through the door into Magnus’ loft. “I found this.”

Max bristles. “Excuse you.  _ This _ has a name.”

Raphael rolls his eyes as Magnus watching, amusement dancing in his eyes. “Which is?”

“Max.”

Raphael shrugs. “Blue’s better.”

“And why did you bring him here, my sweet boy?” Magnus asks, sipping his martini. The nickname punching Max right in the gut. He and Raphael might have quite an age difference but they’re still practically brothers. Brothers who annoy the ever living shit out of each other at every opportunity but brothers nonetheless. 

“I know better than to feed a stray. I didn’t want him following me home.”

“Dude,” Max hisses. “Harsh.”

Raphael shrugs. “Plus. There’s something wrong with this one. I found him on the street asking what year it is. Thought you’d be better equipped to handle that than me.”

Magnus sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose looking so very done with both of them. Max would be lying if he said this was the first time he and Raphael put that look on Papa’s face. The familiar look makes him smile. “Who’s up for a drink?”

“Oh, me,” Max says, smiling wide at Magnus. Magnus snaps his fingers, handing over a glass after conjuring it. Max sips it, making a face at how strong it is. Magnus stares at him a moment before shaking his head and looking over at Raphael. 

“No way,” Raphael says, looking back and forth between Magnus and Max. “I have to go. This is your problem now.”

“Love you too, Raphael,” Max says with a wave. 

Raphael rolls his eyes, letting out a huff as he walks through the door. “Bye, Blue.”

Now Max is left alone with his Papa. They both walk over to the couch, flopping down at the same time in all their dramatics. Magnus turns his head, looking at Max for a long moment. He sips his martini before sighing. He waves his hands with a flourish that Max never quite learned, his outfit changing before Max’s eyes. 

“There we are, Darling. Now tell me. Why must you know what year it is?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

Max thinks back to all the lessons his Dad taught him about talking around delicate details. Having a Shadowhunter Dad has never come in more handy than in this moment. 

“You’re not from this year.”

“Hmm,” Max hums, trying to keep his face from showing his inner panic, sipping his drink. “There’s a reason you’re the High Warlock of Brooklyn.” Yes. Because compliments usually work in his favor when dealing with his Papa.

“Are you from the past or the future?”

“Classified.” Max spins an idea in his head. He detests lying to his family but in this case, he’s sure his Dads won’t mind. Thankfully, all those spy movies he’s watched with Uncle Simon finally come in handy. “I’m here on a top secret mission.”

“Fine,” Magnus says, waving his head. “Don’t tell me. But I won’t have you wandering around the streets unsupervised.”

“Then I’ll stay with you,” Max says with a shrug. His stomach fills with butterflies at getting to see this side of his Papa, the side of him that came before Max. “What’s on the agenda?”

“If only it was a night spent in,” Magnus says with a sigh, standing up. He snaps his fingers, using his magic to redo his makeup, place a gold streak in his hair, and replace his clothes yet again. He looks fancier than usual, a little pep in his step as he sets his drink down. Max is pretty sure he knows exactly where they’re going, which is confirmed when Magnus says, “I have some work to do at the Institute tonight. Replacing wards and all that.”

“Mhmm. And there wouldn’t be anyone there we’re trying to impress?”

Magnus narrows his eyes. “ _ We _ are impressing no one. I’m positive he’s not your type, Darling.”

Max blanches. “ _ Gross! _ ”

“Gross? Why, dear. He’s quite the opposite of gross.” Magnus sighs. “What I wouldn’t do to--”

Max cuts him off. “Alright! I think we should be on our way, don’t you? Would you like to open a portal or take a stroll?”

Magnus lifts his brow, amusement written across his face. Without answering, Magnus twists his hands, pushing them out and making a portal. 


	3. Chapter Two

Stepping into the Institute makes Max’s head spin. So many unfamiliar faces, so many changes had been made before Max came along. His eyes look every which way until they land on Magnus who’s watching  _ him _ . The thing that really makes his stomach sink is the lack of Downworlders. He’s glad his Dads made such a difference, even if he can’t see them in this exact moment. 

“Magnus,” someone greets and Max’s heart speeds up. It’s Aunt Izzy. His hands clench and unclench at his side, forcing himself to stop before he reaches out and pulls her into a hug. She’s dressed in a small black dress, her runes beautifully on display. 

“Isabelle,” Magnus says, taking her hand and laying a gentle kiss against it. She gives him a small smile before looking over at Max. 

“And who’s this?”

“This is my apprentice, Max. Max, this lovely lady is Isabelle Lightwood.”

Max sticks his hand out, shaking Izzy’s hand. “It’s a pleasure,” he murmurs. Shit, shit, shit. Is he going to see everyone he knows and fuck up his entire present-self’s life? His Dads are gonna ground him for the rest of his immortal life once he figures out how to get himself back home. 

“Isabelle will be our chaperone for the night. Gotta keep an eye on the scary Downworlder,” Magnus says with a roll of his eyes but Max can tell it tears him up inside. He’s always been good at reading his Papa. 

They walk out the front doors, turning back to look at the Institute. “I usually start on the outside, making sure the Institute’s glamour is in place.” Magnus touches his chin, looking thoughtful before turning back towards Max. “How would you like to help?”

Max’s chest fills with excitement. “Hell yeah!” He loves helping his Papa whenever Magnus will let him. He steps up without Magnus having to tell him. He flicks his glamour away, not liking to hold it in place while he’s working complicated spells before sucking in a deep breath and working his magic. His movements have never been as graceful as his Papa’s, but he’s come to find his own flair. 

He loses himself in his movements, weaving his magic over the Institute. He covers it up with the Institute he knows and loves. Once he’s done, he steps back, smiling as an old, rundown church is left. Anyone walking by wouldn’t give the place a second glance. 

“Huh,” Magnus says beside him, staring up at the building. “You’ve done this perfectly. Without a single instruction.” Max’s stomach twists, waiting for a reaction. Instead, all he gets is, “interesting.” Magnus twists to look at Max, giving him a small smile. “I might just have to keep you around.”

Max’s heart aches as he looks at his Papa beaming at him with pride. “Okay,” Max whispers, his voice thick with emotion. He tries to give Magnus his best smile but he knows it’s only half hearted. He misses his Dads, he misses his home, he misses  _ his _ Institute. He looks at Magnus and realizes how much he misses his Dad. Almost like his thoughts conjured the man, Alec walks up to them, his brows wrinkled as he looks at Max. 

Max’s stomach sinks as he waits for Alec to say something, anything. Alec tilts his head slightly before looking from Izzy to Magnus. Then he asks, “why is he blue?”

Magnus gasps, clutching his chest. “Oh my god, Alexander! You can’t just ask someone why they’re blue!”

Alec shrugs, his eyebrows saying, ‘why not?’. Max can’t help himself, his lips pull up into a smile. “It’s fine,” Max says, trying to take some heat off of his Dad. He’s been doing it since he was little and he doesn’t plan on stopping just because he’s in the wrong year. 

“It is not fine, Max,” Magnus says. “Just because Alexander is a Shadowhunter doesn’t mean he should be excused of manners.”

Alec rolls his eyes and Izzy chuckles. She steps up beside him, nudging Max with her elbow. He looks at her and she gives him a look, nodding towards his Dads who are currently staring at each other. 

“Are they always like this?” Max asks, watching with delight as the two continue to stare like no one else is even around, losing sight of anyone but each other. It’s adorable and definitely not the first time Max has seen them like this. Again, he wonders which year he’s been stuck in. 

Izzy raises her brows. “Yep.” She says it loud enough to pull Alec from his self induced staring contest. His cheeks flush and he crosses his arms over his chest. 

“I- umm. Well.” He looks at Izzy, shaking his head. “We should get inside. Missions. And umm. Stuff.”

Max shakes his head, his hand touching his forehead because really? This is how his Dad used to act? Just, wow. He’s even more of a disaster than anyone ever let on. Izzy gives her brother a fond smile. “Sorry, Alec. I’m with Magnus right now. He’s boosting the wards.”

“Yes. Of course,” Alec says, his face the picture of seriousness. “Then, as you were.”

Alec turns towards the Institute but Max stops him with a gentle hand on his forearm. Alec freezes, turning to look down at Max with a raised brow that screams ‘what the hell do you want’. “Maybe I should shadow you while Magnus and Izzy finish the wards?”

Alec turns an unimpressed look towards Magnus. Magnus smiles. “Max is my apprentice. He’s learning the ins and outs of being my Second.”

“Is he even old enough for that? He looks like he’s barely over 18.”

Max makes an offended noise. “I’m quite old enough, thank you. Who needs the fountain of youth when you have immortality, darling?” 

Alec gives him a startled look before turning back towards Magnus with a raised brow. Magnus looks back at Alec, shrugging his shoulders, silently saying, ‘I don’t know any more than you’. Max scoffs at his parents’ silent conversation.

Alec glares for a moment before sighing. “Fine. Keep up.”

Max follows behind his Dad, turning back around right before walking inside to give Magnus and Izzy a huge thumbs up. Izzy laughs silently behind her hand while Magnus gives a thumbs up right back mouthing, ‘put in a good word for me’. Max winks, letting Magnus know he plans on doing just that.


	4. Chapter Three

“Sooo,” Max says as he follows behind Alec. He has to quicken his steps just to keep up with Alec’s long stride. The younger version of his Dad walks with purpose, his shoulders back and stiff. Even from here Max can see Alec’s jaw tensing over and over. “What sort of mission do you need to prepare for?”

“What mission?” 

“The mission you told Magnus you needed to prepare for.”

“Oh,” Alec says with a sigh, stepping up to a monitor. He swipes something away, his brows wrinkling in concentration. “There’s no mission. I just. Got confused.”

“Confused. Right.” Max nods along because yeah, his Dad really is confused. He’s confused over how pretty his Papa is. It would be adorable if it wasn’t so freaking annoying in this moment. His poor Dad is a disaster gay and Max decides to make it his mission to help out however he can. At this point, he’s already fucked up the timeline, might as well go for broke, right?

“Lydia,” Alec greets with a nod as a pretty blonde woman walks up to them. She smiles at him, touching Alec’s forearm in a familiar way. It makes Max’s stomach tie itself up in knots. 

“Alec. How was your mission? Anything to report?”

Alec shakes his head. “No. Everything was straightforward and taken care of.”

“Excellent,” she says. “Have you seen Magnus by chance? He was supposed to be here to strengthen the wards.”

Alec’s cheeks slowly turn red as his eyes focus on the computer screen. “Umm,” he stammers. “Magnus Bane?”

“Yes. Magnus Bane. Have you seen him?”

“Umm yes. Magnus. He’s umm. He’s quite magical?”

Max honest to god face palms, letting out a deep sigh. “Really? Magical?” Alec whips around, glaring at Max. Max rolls his eyes, turning towards Lydia. “He’s outside with Izzy.”

“Thank you,” she says, giving Max a questioning look. “And you are?”

“Max. I’m Mr. Magical’s new apprentice. He’s teaching me his magical ways.”

Lydia gives him a wide smile, amusement plain across her face. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Max. Unfortunately, I have to go talk with Magnus about portaling the wedding guests to the Institute.”

“Oh,” Max says. “Who’s getting married?”

“We are,” Lydia says and Max stares at her. 

“Who’s we?”

“Me,” Alec says beside him. “Lydia and I are getting married.”

“WHAT?!” Max cries. This is  _ not _ the love story his Dads used to tell him at night before bed. What the actual fuck is happening right now? No. This is the opposite of okay. He clears his throat, trying to compose himself as Alec and Lydia watch him. “When’s the big day?”

Alec’s face stays blank, his voice completely devoid of emotion as he answers. “This weekend.”

“Right. Of course. Well, congratulations to the obvious happy and  _ in love _ couple.”

Alec’s eyes narrow at him and Max’s back straightens. He knows that look. “I think I’m gonna go find someone to spar with,” he murmurs, walking away. Max sighs, giving Lydia a ‘whadda gonna do’ look before following after his salty as hell Dad. 

Once inside the training room, which is thankfully empty, Alec rolls his shoulders, stepping up to the punching bag. Max leans against the wall, watching his Dad beat the poor thing into submission. It really didn’t stand a chance. 

“Would you like a sparring partner?”

Alec steps back, wiping his forehead with his shirt. “What? I’m supposed to fight you, kid?”

Max shrugs, a smirk on his lips. “Afraid the blue kid is gonna kick your ass?” Excitement floods Max’s body. He knows all of his Dad’s moves, all of his go to ploys. He’s never been able to out spar his Dad but just maybe, knowing exactly how he moves, Max will finally be able to best him. 

“Fine,” Alec says, his face hard. He steps into the middle of the room, his hands up and ready. 

“You really don’t wanna do hand to hand,” Max says, gesturing towards the canes in the corner. 

But Alec just shakes his head. “Come on, Max.”

Max sighs. “Alright. But just remember, I warned you,” Max says softly. He’s so getting grounded in the future. 

Alec steps up, shooting a quick jab that Max easily dodges. They go like that, Alec making quick jabs that Max either dodges or deflects. Alec is feeling him out, seeing what he can take before he lunges forward, grabbing Max around his shoulders and twisting him around. Except, instead of pulling him into a hold, Alec is hitting the ground with a hiss. 

“What the fuck was that?” he shouts, his eyes wide as they stare up at Max.

Max leans over Alec. “I told you not to fight me hand to hand.” Max brings his palm up, purple magic shining. “It’s like touching a live wire.”

Someone slow claps as they walk into the training room. “The blue dude just put you on your ass, Alec. Getting rusty?”

Max smiles at his Uncle, pride filling his chest. It usually takes a lot more to get a compliment from Jace during training. Alec grabs Jace hand, letting his parabatai help him up. “I didn’t know there’d be magic involved. That’s cheating if you ask me.”

“My Dad taught me well. You have your runes. I have my magic,” Max says with a shrug. 

“I like him,” Jace says. Then his brows furrow. “But why is he blue?”

“Jace!” Alec hisses. He slaps the back of Jace’s head before adding. “You can’t just ask someone why they’re blue!”

Max stares at his Dad with his mouth open wide before shaking his head. Alec gives him the tiniest smile and it makes Max’s heart speed up. He just made his Dad smile. Well, at least this grouchy past Dad, who’s apparently engaged to a  _ woman _ . Okay, one crisis at a time. 

Max waves his hand, pulling his glamour up. “There. No longer blue.”

Jace frowns. “I liked the blue.”

“Stop pouting. If you’re good, maybe I’ll turn blue again.”

Alec snorts as he picks up a towel, running it over his slick hair. He shakes his head fondly at Jace while keeping an eye on Max. 

“Can I adopt you?”

Max’s eyes widen as Alec steps back over to them. “No,” Alec says, seriousness filling his voice. “Absolutely not.”

“Well,” Jace says, elbowing Alec. “You can’t have him. He’s way too fun to have you as a Dad.”

Oh, by the Angel. How is this happening right now? Max makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat. 

“And you think you’d be better Dad material than me?”

Jace crosses his arms over his chest, raising his brow in challenge. “Do you wanna fight for it?”

“It is right here and it has a name. Actually, it is it’s own person believe it or not.” Max raises his hand. “I’m right here, you idiots.”

They both freeze, turning to look at Max with matching looks of disappointment. Oh no. “Excuse me, young man,” Jace says. 

“Oh, for the love of God,” Max murmurs, rolling his eyes. “We’re not doing this. We are  _ not _ having this conversation.”

“What’s going on?” someone says as they step into the training room.

“Nothing, Hodge,” Alec says and Max’s chest tightens in distress. His entire body goes tense and his eyes widen. 

Alec steps next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Even now, unconsciously, Alec is protecting Max. If Max wasn’t so freaked out he’d be able to appreciate that. But instead he stares at Hodge, who he’s heard stories about growing up. 

“Da-,” Max clears his throat. “Alec. You need arrest this man right now.”

“What? Max, no. This is Hodge. We know him.”

Max shakes his head. His mind is filled with too many things all at once. Hodge is a traitor. He’s on Valentine’s side. But there’s also the timeline to think about. Fuck. He’s already fucking everything up just by meeting everyone. What’s one more thing to throw on the pile?

“He’s a traitor and working for Valentine. If you don’t believe me, have him touch the Soul Sword and hear the truth for yourself.”

Hodge’s face breaks, turning tortured. He stares at Max for a moment before looking at Alec. “It’s true.”

Jace grabs Max by his shoulders, steering him away from the training room as Alec deals with Hodge. He lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding once they’re out in the hall. 

“I’ve decided I’m adopting you.” Before Max can argue, Jace continues. “If I can’t have you as my son then you’ll at least have to let me be your cool Uncle.”

Max’s hand trembles as he shakes Jace’s outstretched hand. “Yeah. Okay.”


	5. Chapter Four

After the clusterfuck of Hodge’s arrest, Max decides to go back to Magnus’ loft for the night. The next morning he finds himself standing outside the Institute once again. 

“Come on, blue dude,” Jace says as he steps through the front door and steering Max towards the street. “Let’s go find Simon and annoy him.”

“But it’s the morning?”

Jace shrugs. “He won’t mind. It’ll be like staying up late for him. He can sleep later.”

Max nods, trying to hide his smile. It’s weird seeing Jace out and about without his other half attached to his hip. Max wonders if they’re even together at this time or not. 

“Does Simon live in the Hotel or the boathouse?”

Jace gives him a funny look. “The Hotel. With the other vampires in his clan.”

Max smiles, relief hitting him. “Good. That’s good.” They continue walking, stopping at a coffee shop on their way. Max orders a fancy latte while Jace sticks with black coffee. 

“Hey,” Max murmurs, nudging his Uncle. “The barista’s pretty cute, right?”

Jace looks over, his brows furrowing as he notices that the barista is male. Is this a test? Absolutely. He’s gotta figure out where Jace is in his self discovery. 

“I mean, sure. If you’re into that sorta thing,” Jace murmurs, grabbing his coffee with a polite nod before pushing Max out the front doors. 

“Huh,” Max hums, sipping his latte. “So we’re in the time before your big bisexual awakening?”

“The fuck are you talking about?” 

Max looks at his Uncle, noticing the look of vulnerability hidden behind his hard mask. “I’m gonna say something that a very, very wise man once told me,” Max says before stopping, grabbing Jace’s forearm. When Max was little, he was insecure about being blue when all of the Shadowhunter children weren’t. His Uncle Jace pulled him aside and told him it was okay to be himself and he’ll never forget that. “Jace. It’s okay to be yourself. I’m blue and you’re bi. And we love you.”

Jace’s eyes widen before his face shifts, softening. “Thanks, blue buddy.” Jace messes up his hair before continuing his walk to the hotel, his steps seeming lighter. 

“Also,” Max adds, his Papa’s mischief shining through. “It’s okay that you think you’re in love with Clary but I should warn you that one, she’s not your sister and two, she’s really, really not the love of your life despite how much you’re clinging to that right now.”

Jace sputters but Max ignores him, pushing through the front door of Hotel Dumort. With a flick of his fingers, Max ignites his magic. The walls all light up with a soft purple glow as he looks around, seeing if Simon or Raphael are awake. 

Max lets out a grunt as his back slams into the wall. He grins as Raphael’s face comes into focus. 

“What do you think you’re doing here, Blue?”

“He’s with me,” Jace says, stepping up. “We’re here to annoy Simon.”

Raphael sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. It’s hilarious how bitchy Raphael always acts, especially because Max knows just how soft and nuggety he is on the inside. 

“You know where to find the fledgling,” Raphael says with a flick of his wrist, dismissing them. 

Max is about to follow Jace further into the hotel but instead he stops and turns back to Raphael, a plan forming in his mind. “Come with us.”

“And why would I do that?”

“You’ll forever be in my good grace?”

They stare at each other, sizing each other up before Raphael breaks. Internally, Max does a victory dance that would rival even his Papa. Outwardly, he does a subtle fist pump. 

“You’re the worst,” Raphael murmurs under his breath. 

“He is not! Don’t talk about my son like that,” Jace says, grabbing Max around his shoulders. 

“Nope. Still not one of my Dads.”

“Wait,” Jace says, looking down at him. “You have two Dads?”

Max nods and Jace’s wide eyes turn towards Simon’s room. He bursts through the door, startling Simon awake, who blinks sleepy eyes at them. Jace points at Simon. “Simon! Marry me so we can adopt this perfect blue person. He said he needs two Dads and this is a sword I’m willing to fall on just so I can adopt him!” Jace freezes, a smile forming on his lips as he points at Raphael. “If Raphael joins then you’d have  _ three _ Dads. That’s gotten be even better, baby blue!”

Simon rubs his eyes before looking from Jace to Max to Raphael and back to Jace. “Is he drunk?”

Max smiles as Jace’s eyes turn dreamy as he stares at Simon. Raphael looks overly uncomfortable and Simon just looks really, really confused. His relatives are obviously so helpless and lost without him. 

“He means me,” Max says, waving a hand and letting his glamour fall away. 

Simon’s eyes widen before he blurts out. “Why are you blue?”

Jace gasps, glaring at Simon. “Oh my god, Simon! You can’t just ask someone why they’re blue.”

Max slams his palm against his forehead as Raphael murmurs, “ _ dios mio _ .”


	6. Chapter Five

Max clicks the door behind him quietly, not wanting the men inside to notice. All three of them are currently snoring after falling asleep during the movie they were watching. Even Max can admit those idiots are cute.

He rolls his eyes fondly as he steps down the hall. Max finds a staircase, planning on sitting down and screwing around on Jace’s phone only to hear sniffling. He slowly walks down a level, finding a female vampire there, crying. 

“Hey,” he whispers gently, sitting down beside her. She startles, looking away from Max, and wiping her face. “Hey. It’s okay.”

“What do you know?” she snaps back, her body tense. 

“Whatever’s going on, it’ll be okay. Do you wanna talk about it? Sometimes having an outsider listen really helps.”

The vampire turns to look at him and Max’s breath catches. Fuck. Yet another thing to add on to his fucked up future. What the hell is he going to find once he gets home since he’s obviously fucked up the entire timeline every single step of being here. The vampire is named Jennifer and he  _ knows _ her from his timeline because she also happens to be the girl he’s been crushing on for  _ years _ . 

“I was just turned. Around the same time as Simon,” she murmurs, her face looking so miserable and it makes Max’s chest ache. “He’s got his shit figured out but I still feel like I’m barely holding on by a thread.”

“Simon also has his best friend by his side to help and encourage him every step of the way. It’s harder when you feel like you’re doing this on your own.”

Jennifer looks at him from beneath her wet lashes. “I hate this,” she whispers. “I feel like a monster.”

Max reaches over, lacing his fingers with her and she leans her head against his shoulder. “You’re not alone and you’re not a monster.” He swallows around the lump in his throat. “When I was younger, before I knew how to control my magic, I turned my own Dad into a tiger after watching Aladdin.”

Jennifer snorts before wiping her face on her shirt sleeve. “You did not.”

“I did. And then my Papa, who’s a Warlock, had to turn him back. Even though they both talked to me about never doing something like that again, they couldn’t hide how proud they were of me using my magic.”

“That sounds nice. Your family.”

Max smiles, leaning his head against the top of Jennifer’s. “They’re great. Most of my family is made up of people who found each other. Just because you feel alone right now doesn’t mean it’ll stay that way forever. Trust me,” he murmurs, because he knows Jennifer won’t be alone for much longer. Soon, she’ll become close with Izzy and Maia and even Raphael. 

Jennifer sniffles again before slowly turning, facing Max. She’s just so fucking  _ pretty _ . His eyes look down at her lips which are pulled up into a tiny smile. His heart speeds up, hammering against his ribs and his hands begin to shake. 

Jennifer looks like she’s about to lean forward but Max is overcome with what he likes to call ‘the Lightwood panic’. He sits back, patting Jennifer’s shoulder harder than necessary before standing up. “Alright,” he murmurs, his cheeks blushing so hard they’re probably purple. “Thanks for that. Umm. It was. Uh. So. Nice teeth?”

He slaps his forehead, shaking his head. “Okay. Talk to you in like forty years,” he murmurs as he starts up the stairs only to run into a broad chest. 

“By the Angel,” Jace murmurs, grabbing Max’s shoulders and Max’s stomach sinks. “You’re worse than Alec around Magnus.”

“Lightwood panic,” Max whispers under his breath, cursing his Dad. He shoves Jace, continuing to walk up the steps. 

“Wait,” Jace says, his laughter filling the staircase. “Oh my god. As your Uncle, it’s my job to teach you a thing or two about girls.”

Max spins around on his toes, almost nose to nose with Jace. “And as your nephew, it’s my job to tell you to butt out. Go find your men and let me lick my wounds in peace.”

Jace crosses his arms against his chest. “Dude. It’s not even like that.”

Max raises his brow. “Sure. And Alec is straight.” Jace lifts his hands up in surrender, shaking his head. “And since we’re on the topic, what the hell are you doing? It’s your job as his parabatai to make sure he doesn’t ruin his life.”

“You think I haven’t tried talking to him?”

“I think you obviously haven’t tried hard enough. You’re all so fucking lucky I’m here to deal with your shit. You’d all be lost without me.”

Max pushes through the stairwell door only to be stopped by Simon. Max’s eyes look down at Simon’s tee shirt only to come face to face with grumpy cat telling him to come to the dark side. “Wow,” Max whispers. “You really were a dork in the past.”

“Hey!” Simon gasps, crossing his arms over his chest. “Grumpy cat is not dorky.”

Jace snorts behind Max, putting his hands on Max’s shoulders. “This is why I need you as my son, blue kid. We’d be the most chaotic duo to ever live. We’d be unstoppable.”

“I’m pretty sure my Dads would find you and murder you, Jace. Plus we already get into enough trouble as it is,” he adds with a smile, thinking back to the time they made the Institute halls into long lines of ice before racing down them on makeshift sleds. 

“You keep talking like you know us,” Raphael says, tilting his head as he stares at Max. 

“Huh,” he says, tilting his head right back. Max flares his wrist, trying to look so sure like his Papa. “Weird. I assure you. This is the earliest time I’ve ever met you all.”

“You really gotta stop hanging out with Magnus, he’s rubbing off on you,” Simon says with wide eyes. 

“Alright, alright. I think you two need to go to bed. Jace and I are gonna go for a walk and make a plan.”

“What sort of plan?” Jace says, rubbing his hands together like the little menace that he is. 

“Why, a plan to break up Lydia and Alec, of course!”

All three of them look at Max before sighing. 


	7. Chapter Six

“But here’s the thing,” Max says as they walk down the street, the afternoon sun shining down on them. “Alec is very, very gay. Like as gay as the day is long. He won’t be able to be happy with Lydia no matter how much he thinks he can Elsa this situation.”

“Elsa?” Jace asks and Max sighs. 

“He’s trying to ‘conceal, don’t feel. Don’t let it show! Make one wrong move and everyone will know.’ also known as shoving himself so far into the closet he’s currently hanging out with Aslan in Narnia.”

“God, I wish Simon was here to interpret your nonsense.”

Max shakes his head. “I wanna make a comment about that not being the only reason you wish Simon was here, but we don’t have time for that amount of taunting right now.”

“Why are you like this?”

Max shrugs. “Because I have a resting bitch face father and a Papa who’s got more flair in his pinky toe than you have in your whole body. And right now I need to focus on getting them together.”

“By the Angel,” Jace hisses, gripping Max’s arm and stopping him. “You’re trying to get your Dads together? As in they’re not currently together?”

Max freezes, his eyes bulging like a deer caught in headlights. “What will it take to get you to forget about this entire conversation?”

Jace taps his chin a few times before answering, “let me be your  _ Dad _ !”

“Uncle Jace!” Max whines, looking up at the sky, wondering what he did to deserve this torture. “Okay, okay, okay,” Max murmurs, rubbing his thumb and forefinger together. “How about this? Someday in the future, I will allow you to give me all of the dating tips you can think of and I’ll be forced to use them on Jennifer. How’s that?”

Jace sticks out his hand and Max quickly shakes it. “Deal.” Then Jace snorts. “You realize my tips are going to be the worst I can think of just to fuck with you right?”

Max smiles. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

~~~

With a deep breath, Max taps on the door before walking in. Lydia looks up from her paperwork, giving him a small smile. 

“Max,” she greets kindly. “What can I help you with?”

Max sits down across from her, running his forefinger and thumb together. “I’d like to talk to you about your upcoming wedding.”

Lydia sits back in her chair, tossing her pen onto the desk. She crosses her arms over her chest, waiting for him to continue. Max can admit that Lydia is lovely. Beautiful even. But she’s not right for his Dad, she can’t be. 

“I think you should call it off.”

Lydia tenses before leaning forward in her chair, her eyes narrowing at Max. “And why’s that?”

“Apart from the obvious?”

Lydia sighs, rubbing over her eyes tiredly. “Apart from the obvious, yes.”

“I think that should be enough reason, really. Shadowhunters can find love. And when they find that one love, it’s fierce and bold and all consuming.”

“You think I don’t know that?” 

“So you’re willing to throw Alec’s chance at that?”

“It’s not that simple,” she answers with a shake of her head. “I’ve found that love before and I lost it. So now I’m marrying Alec to secure the Institute, to bring honor back to the Lightwood name.”

“So this is all political?”

“Yes.”

Max tilts his head, smiling sadly at her. “And after that?” He waits for an answer but she just keeps watching him. “After marriage you’ll be expected to bear his children. Are you really willing to go through with that? To be with a man that can’t find you attractive? To be forced to have him think about beautiful men while he’s fucking a baby into you?”

“Stop.”

“No. I don’t think you’ve thought this through. At all. In the short run this is fine. But in the long run you’ll both just be unhappy, resent filled people who tear this Institute into the ground.”

“Get out!” she yells, standing up and pointing towards the door. “Get out before I have you removed.”

Max stands, walking towards the door. With his hand on the handle, he turns back. “Just promise me you’ll think about it. Okay? I’m not trying to be cruel. I want what’s best for both of you.”

Lydia gives him a quick nod as he walks out. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Tonight. That’s when this stupid, sham of a wedding takes place. 

Max sighs as he walks up the stairs to his Papa’s loft, hoping he’ll be able to talk some sense into one of his parents before this thing goes haywire. He knows Alec is too stubborn to be persuaded. He needs his Papa to act before it’s too late. 

He’s walking down the hall towards Magnus’ loft when the door bursts open, slamming behind Alec as he storms out. Alec’s eyes are wide and frantic as he walks away, shaking his head as he goes. 

“Da- Alec?”

Alec freezes, making himself his full height, those stubborn walls going up over his face. “Oh. Hello, Max.”

“What’s going on? Why are you rushing out of here?”

Alec pinches the bridge of his nose, letting out a sharp breath. “I can’t think straight anymore.”

“It’s cause nothing about you is straight.” Alec flinches, trying to step past but Max grabs him by the arm, halting him. Max swallows as Alec glares down at him. “You’re making a mistake.”

Alec shoves his arm free from Max, his jaw tensing. “You don’t know anything. You’re nobody and you couldn’t possibly understand.” 

The words make Max flinch as though he’d been slapped. “I’m not nobody!”

“I have my family to think about. My job. My fucking duty!”

“So you’re willing to lose everything in hopes this will, what? Bring honor to your name? Fuck the Lightwood name, Alec!” Max’s heart picks up speed, hammering double time against his ribs. He gulps as Alec’s eyes narrow. 

“And what would a Downworlder know about bringing honor to your family’s name?” He sneers before turning away. 

Max stares after him, his heart breaking as he whispers, “as a Lightwood-Bane I know more than you.”

Max rubs his face as he slowly makes his way over to Magnus’ door, wondering in what condition he’ll be finding his Papa. He walks in and sighs because honestly, this is about what he expected. 

Magnus throws back his martini, grimacing at the taste before pouring himself another. 

“So here’s the deal,” Max says as he walks in, taking the glass from Magnus’ hand and throwing it back himself. The burn makes him blink a few times before he’s handing the glass back. “We’re gonna have a few more of those.”

Magnus nods. “That’s a plan I can get behind.”

They each have another drink before Max speaks up again. “And then we’re gonna go get your man.”

Magnus shakes his head. “That’s where you’re wrong. I’m done. I can’t keep chasing someone who’s only going to break my heart over and over again. He has to want this or it’ll never work.”

Max can see all the hurt that Magnus is feeling in Magnus’ eyes. It makes his stomach sink. This can’t be how things end. What will happen to his future if Magnus and Alec never get together? Will he just be brought to the Clave to be dealt with when his birth mother abandons him on the Institute steps in the future? By the Angel, how did everything get so messed up?

Max straightens his spine, putting on the ‘Shadowhunter’ persona that his Dad taught him. He slams back another drink before taking a deep breath. “I have somewhere I need to be.”

“You’re not going to that wedding, Max.”

“I am. I have to do  _ something _ ! I can’t just stand here and let Alec throw his life away. He doesn’t even know how much better it gets. Right now he’s so alone and so confused, but someday he’s  _ happy _ . And that won’t happen if he’s with Lydia.”

Magnus slumps down in his chair, swirling the cocktail in its glass, his eyes never leaving the floor. He looks so unsure of himself, so unlike the Magnus Max knows back home. “Then go. I don’t care,” Magnus whispers before flicking his fingers, opening the door behind Max. 

“You might not believe me right now but someday you’ll thank me for this.”

Max leaves his Papa behind, portalling himself to the Institute. It’s not hard getting in. He’s always been known for his glamour spells. With some whispers words and a snap of his fingers, Max now looks exactly like his brother, Rafael, complete with his many runes. He fits right in. 

He’s wearing a suit to blend in with the other wedding goers who hussel and bussel around the Institute. Fuck. He needs a plan. Something to stop this thing from happening. 

He thinks about finding Jace but he dismisses that idea straight away. There’s no way he’s willing to put his Dad’s parabatai bond on the line. Maybe Aunt Izzy? No, Max is positive she’s tried talking to Alec already. Fuck. Why can’t he remember this stupid wedding in his parents’ stories?

Max paces as he thinks back to his bedtime stories. He remembers there was some sort of gathering that his Dad had to attend. He was up on a stage even and Papa stormed in. Papa says he was scared shitless, all eyes turned towards him. But instead of being rejected, Dad finally took a stand for what he wanted and in front of Clave representatives and his family, he stormed down the aisle and kissed Papa. 

Max facepalms so hard the slap sounds through the hallway. Of course! Of course they left the details out. Of course they never told Max it was Alec’s  _ wedding _ and not an average meeting. Those idiots!

Max sprints down the hall towards the chapel, his heart in his throat. He really, really doesn’t wanna do this. He really, really wants some other plan to come to him as he gets to the doors of the chapel. Fuck. He’s out of time and out of options. 

He whispers the words, snapping his fingers and becoming his Papa. He gives a quick twirl, forcing himself into the headspace so he’s convincing. Fuck. 

“I don’t wanna kiss my Dad. I don’t wanna kiss my Dad,” he murmurs to himself. “Oh god. Please don’t make me do this!”

“Why the hell do you look like that?” Magnus asks from behind him. It makes Max squeak in surprise which sounds ridiculous in his Papa’s voice. He twirls around, staring wide eyed at his Papa. 

Magnus’ eyes narrow as he looks down at Max’s mouth. “And why the facial hair?”

Max’s stomach sinks. He’s so fucking busted. “Alec really likes it?”

Magnus shakes his head. He covers his mouth with his hand and when he drops it, his goatee is in place. “You realize you’re grounded for eternity for this stunt, right?”

Max sputters. “Excuse me?”

“Mhmm,” Magnus hums with flourish. “You really think I wouldn’t figure it out? We met while you were wearing  _ my _ clothes. You knew exactly how to glamour the Institute using magic only I would be able to teach you. Your eyeliner is perfect. It’s obvious, Max. You’re my son. And I think I’ve finally figured out who your other Dad is.”

“I really don’t wanna kiss my Dad,” Max says with a grimace before changing himself back into his natural blue self. 

“That’s quite alright, Darling. As I’m sure you know by now, I do!”

With that, Magnus squares his shoulder and walks into the room.


	9. Chapter Eight

They’re all standing around the war table, watching the video feed of the demon. “I don’t know,” Izzy says, staring at the monitor. “Might take a few of us to take it on.”

Clary taps the table. “You and I could wait at these doors and wait for the demon to move.”

“Alec and I could go and take care of it,” Jace offers with a shrug. 

Max stares at them all like the idiots they’re being. It’s just one shax demon in an alleyway. That’s it. 

“We could go undercover?” Simon murmurs, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Max raises his hand. When Alec nods towards him he says, “or you could all just wait here for five minutes.”

Max turns away, opening a portal right there and walking through. He steps into the alleyway, the demon turning towards him and hissing. He picks up his seraph blade which has a homemade handle which allows him to use it. After taking out the demon, he waves his hand, the gross ichor going into the nearby dumpster before he walks back through the portal and steps into the Institute. 

He puts his blade away before turning back to his family with a raised brow. “You’re all idiots and I don’t know why I put up with you all.”

Max’s eyes find his Dad’s and his chest fills with pride when he finds a smile waiting for him. “Oh my god, Izzy,” Jace murmurs loud enough for everyone to hear. “Our blue nephew is so cool.”

“Since when is he our nephew?”

“Since I met him. Alec still has no idea.”

Alec rolls his eyes at the same exact time as Max. “I’m glad  _ some _ of us know who we’re related to,” Max says under his breath so only Jace can hear him and Jace makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat. 

“Fuck you, Blueberry.”

“Language, Jace,” Alec says and it’s such a fucking  _ Dad _ thing that it makes Max smile. Alec shakes his head before turning towards Max. “Can we talk?”

Max nods his head, following Alec out of the room. He smiles as he hears the others talking. “That blue guy is my nephew. Therefore, Simon, you’re also an Uncle. I don’t make the rules.”

Alec turns, facing Max. “I’m not very good at apologies.” Max stands his ground, waiting for his Dad to continue. “But I was wrong. And I was overwhelmed. But that doesn’t mean I can take it out on you. What I said was so far out of line.” Alec shakes his head. “I’m embarrassed by how I acted. And I’m sorry.”

Max’s lips tick slightly into a smile. “You’re wrong, you know.” When Alec raises his brow, Max continues. “You’re excellent at apologies.”

“That’s what Magnus said.”

“Magnus is quite magical, afterall,” Max teases, relieved when Alec smiles back. 

Jace interrupts their conversation, slinging an arm over Max’s shoulders. “I think we should all go out and celebrate. The Cup is safe, Jocelyn is awake thanks to Max’s intel, Alec isn’t getting married and is being gay out in the open.”

“If your plan is to get drunk enough to tell Raphael and Simon how you feel? Then yes, I’m in,” Max butts in so only Jace can hear, taking the heat off his Dad. Again. 

“Will you be my wingman?” Jace asks, looking nervous. 

“Why of course,” Max says, leading him away, sending a wink Alec’s way that makes his Dad smile. “You just have to promise to remember this. You’ll owe me one in the future.”

“Sure. Of course. Anything for my favorite blue dude.” He really hopes he can use that favor once he’s back home. 

~~~

“You know,” Max says, sinking the final pool ball into its pocket, smirking up at Clary’s surprised face. “If you’re not sure who’s the sucker in a pool house, it’s probably you.”

“You’re just like Alec, sometimes it’s scary,” she says under her breath. 

Max just beams with pride. “Thank you.”

“I’m not sure that was a compliment but okay.” She shrugs before sipping her beer, her eyes darting over to Jace. Max sighs because of course he needs to deal with this too. 

“I have a few things I need to tell you.”

Clary looks at him, her face sobering instantly. “First. I actually need to show you something.” He rolls up his sleeve, showing her his wrist. “This is a very, very special rune. Do you need me to write it down for you?”

She shakes her head. “I’ve got it.” Clary traces it with her finger before looking back up at Max. “What’s it do?”

“You’ll know when the time comes. It has to do with bringing Downworlders and Shadowhunters together.”

Clary nods. “And the other thing?”

“Jace isn’t your brother. But he’s also not the one for you.”

“I kinda figured,” she whispers, nodding over to where Simon, Raphael, and Jace are all chatting. Max squeezes her shoulder before moving on. He can feel it in his bones, the spell’s time is almost up. It’s almost time for him to find his way home but there’s so many things he feels like he needs to do still. 

Max isn’t paying attention when he runs into a broad chest. He looks up into a very familiar face. “Grandpa!” He grabs Luke around the front, holding him in a tight hug. Luke stiffly hugs him back. 

When Max pulls back, Luke looks down at him and says, “who the fuck are you calling Grandpa, kid?”

“Oh, sorry,” Jace says, stepping in. “This is my new nephew.”

Luke raises an unimpressed brow but Max can’t focus on that. His breathing is coming quicker and his eyes prickle with unshed tears. It’s been years since he’s seen Luke. “It’s really nice to meet you, Luke. Can I please have one more hug?”

Before getting an answer, Max is forcing his way into Luke’s arms. “He’s not always like this. I swear. He’s usually really cool.”

Luke nods his head, patting Max’s shoulder a few times. “Come by to the Jade Wolf and talk whenever you need, kid. Lord knows all these other kids do it,” he says before walking away to have a shot with Maia. Max’s chest aches as he thinks about the Luke he knew in his time, the one he went to talk to because that’s just what everyone did, they went to Luke. He remembers realizing he was the only straight person in the family and telling Luke, who unsurprisingly sighed before ordering him some extra fortune cookies. The same Luke who’s no longer around in his present time. 

“Come on,” Jace says, steering him towards the bar. “Let’s get you another drink.”

They pass Magnus and Alec who are talking, their foreheads almost touching. Alec reaches out, placing his hand on Magnus’ forearm and Max can’t help the smile that crosses his face. He’s seen similar gentle touches his entire life. 

At the bar, Jace orders them a few shots which they both take one right after the other. When Max looks over, he finds Jennifer across the bar, smiling at him. 

“Dude. You have to go flirt with her. She’s been eyeing you up all night.”

“Nope,” Max stutters out, his cheeks flaming. “Can’t.”

“Just tell her how pretty she is tonight and that you’re glad she’s here,” Jace says shoving him forward. Thankfully, his Dads are in the way, stepping in front of Jace. 

“What’s going on?” Alec asks, a little smile on his lips that’s only ever there when he’s around Magnus. 

“I’m taking my blue friend to go flirt with that vampire.”

“No. You’re not,” Max says, his eyes wide with terror. “Not happening.”

“You’ve got this. You’re cute for, ya know,” Jace murmurs, waving a hand in front of Max. “Being blue.”

Max rolls his eyes. “I can’t. Whenever I try to talk to a girl I turn into an idiot.”

Magnus smirks. “So you’re just like Alec when he first met me?”

“Exactly,” Max says, ignoring the way Alec makes an offended noise. “I know! I’ll just become gay. It’s perfect because boys don’t make me feel like I’m gonna die of overactive butterflies devouring my stomach.”

Jace shakes his head. “Son,” Magnus says, touching Max’s cheek. “You can’t just  _ decide _ to like boys because they don’t make you nervous.”

Max lifts his hands up. “Okay. But just hear me out…”

Alec butts in. “Remember Lydia?”

“By the Angel!” Max says, rolling his eyes. “Fine! I’ll stay straight. But I want it on record that I am reluctant about that fact.”

They all laugh. After that, Max finds his way to Lydia who’s drinking alone in a tiny booth in the corner. 

“Hey,” he says softly as he slides across from her. “I wanted to say thank you.”

She shakes her head, giving him a small smile. “For what? I didn’t do anything.”

“You told him it was okay. You set him free. So thank you.”

Lydia sighs, taking a sip of her beer. “You were right,” she says with a shrug. 

“Well. To thank you, I’d like to give you something. Ask me one question about the future and I’ll answer it if I know.”

She raises her brow, looking unimpressed. She stares at him long and hard before whispering, “is he happy?”

Max’s heart clenches in his chest. He reaches out, taking Lydia’s hand in his own. “He is. He’s really, really happy. And Lydia, so are you.”

She gives him a small smile, squeezing his hand before sitting back. “Thank you.”

After that, the night becomes a whirlwind of shots and pictures and hugs and karaoke which Uncle Simon of course dominates. At one point, Max even gets Alec up there to sing a song with him! He’s so drunk he doesn’t even notice Jennifer walking towards him until she’s right in his face. She smiles, her eyes glossy from drinking. Before she can say anything, the Lightwood panic takes over and Max portals himself to Magnus’ loft. He curses before falling back onto Magnus’ couch and falling asleep. 


	10. Chapter Nine

Jace’s hands land on Max’s shoulders as they wait for their assignments. Max has been here for about a month now and everyday he wonders if today’s the day he gets sent back home. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t aching to be back. He’s homesick. 

“I have an announcement,” Jace says, squeezing Max’s shoulders. “I only just met this Blueberry a month ago but if anything were to happen to him, I would kill you all and then myself.”

Max groans, shoving his Uncle away. “This isn’t my first mission, Jace. I’ll be fine.”

“I’m just saying,” Jace murmurs, looking every single team member in the eyes. 

“He’s already proved himself more competent than most of you,” Alec says, picking up his bow and strapping his quiver to his back. “I’m not worried.”

Max smiles as he checks his own weapons, hands sliding down the front of his coat. It’s Shadowhunter tradition to wear black so he’s wearing one of his Papa’s black jackets with a black shirt underneath. But because he needs his own flair, he’s wearing bright red pants with a matching red scarf. 

“Ready to go?” Max asks, looking at everyone. Jace and Alec nod at him, Izzy shoves his shoulder and Clary smiles, letting him know she’s ready too. Right before he opens a portal, Magnus walks into the room. 

“Not leaving without me, are you?”

Alec’s face lights up as he looks over at Magnus, who is wearing an outfit scarily similar to Max’s. 

“Well,” Max drawls, looking Magnus up and down. “One of us is gonna have to change.”

Magnus gives him a fond smile before twisting his hands around, pushing them forward, and creating a portal. Max rolls his eyes as he follows behind his Papa. “Did you really think I would miss baby’s first hunt?”

Once through the portal, everyone sobers, preparing for the hunt. They’re mission is to take care of a nest of rogue vampires who’ve been hunting mundanes. Jace, Izzy, and Clary all take the backside while Max, Magnus, and Alec take the front, waiting outside for the runners. 

“Enjoy the backdoor, Jace,” Max calls as his Uncle walks away, flipping him the bird as he goes. 

“Me and Alec, both!”

“Quite the family affair, wouldn’t you say, Max?” Magnus asks, his voice sounding bored as he tosses a ball of magic from hand to hand. 

“A real walk in the park,” Max says back. 

The vampires are quick. Half of them run through the front door before Magnus is raising his hands, putting a blockage around the entire building so the other half are stuck inside. Max waves his hands, calling forth his purple magic, letting loose a ball of flames at a vampire that runs towards him. It hits its mark, the vampire turning to dust. 

“Fuck,” Alec says beside him, taking out his seraph blade. Max takes the bow from his hand, shoving Alec towards Magnus. 

Max pulls the string back, aiming for a vampire inside the building as it tries to push against the barrier. Max smiles as he lets loose and a spark of his magic goes flying, nailing the vampire right in the chest.   
  
Max twists quickly, hearing another vampire running towards him, using his Dad’s bow to propel his magic into that vampire’s chest as well. He takes out two more like that before the scuffle is over. 

Jace, Clary, and Izzy all walk out of the building once Magnus has taken the barrier down, looking tired but safe. Alec checks them all for injuries before turning towards Max with wide eyes. 

“Who taught you to shoot like that?”

“Yeah, Blueberry,” Jace says, waving towards the bow. “It was almost like you took the magic from Magnus and the archery skills from Alec and shoved them together to make a cool new superpower.”

Max bites his bottom lip, wondering how the hell he’s supposed to explain this one away. He turns pleading eyes towards Magnus only to hear Alec whisper, “oh.”

Alec’s eyes bore into the side of Max’s head. When he finally looks over, he can tell his Dad is slowly putting the pieces together. “It’s like a mixture of both of us. By the Angel. You’re a mixture of both of us.”

“I’m so grounded,” he whispers. 

“But how?” 

Jace walks over, touching Alec’s shoulder. “Well, Alec,” he says in a high pitched, condescending voice. “When a Daddy and a Daddy love each other…”

“Fuck off, Jace,” Alec says, shoving his parabatai away. 

“Sweetheart,” Magnus says, putting his arm around Alec’s waist. “I think it’s time you told us your last name.”

It’s not like he can fuck up his present time any more than he already has, right? “My name is Max Lightwood-Bane.”

“This explains so much,” Jace says, pulling Max into a crushing hug. “I obviously helped raise you to be this awesome.” When he pulls back, there’s a fond smile on his Uncle’s face. “Thanks for helping me win Simon and Raphael over. I taught you well.”

“Alright, alright,” Izzy says, shoving Jace out of the way to get her own hug from Max. He sinks into it. “You’re my favorite nephew.”

“I’m the only nephew you know right now,” Max murmurs into her shoulder. 

“Are you saying there’s more in the future?”

Max shrugs, giving his aunt a small smile that lets her know he’s keeping his lips sealed for once. After that, Clary is there, holding him tight. “I have that rune. I’ll keep it safe. I promise.”

“I know you will. And everything’s gonna be okay, Clary.”

She nods as she pulls away. Damn it. Max’s eyes prickle with unshed tears as he turns towards his Dads. Why does this suddenly feel like goodbye?

“Come here,” Magnus whispers fondly, holding open his arms. Max runs into them. Hugging his Papa has always felt like safety, like coming home. They’ve been the same height since Max turned 16, much to Magnus’ annoyance. 

“I love you, Papa,” Max murmurs, his chest feeling tight. He can feel it now. His magic is tugging at him, pulling him back home. 

“I love you too. I am so very, very proud of you. Look what you’ve done. You brought us together and made your future a reality.”

“I probably fucked everything up for when I get back home,” Max says with a water huff.

Magnus pulls back, holding Max’s face between his hands. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”

“This is so weird,” Alec says before pulling Max into a hug. “No wonder you beat me all those times we sparred.”

“That’s your takeaway from all this?” Max asks with a groan. 

“Nah.” Alec looks down at him fondly, the tiniest smile on his lips. “My takeaway is that you’re grounded for your entire immortal life.” Before Max can argue, he adds, “and that Magnus and I must be pretty awesome at being Dads. Because you turned out to be an amazing man.”

“Y’all are so freaking sappy,” Jace murmurs, but when Max looks over at him, he’s wiping his eyes. 

“Tell Uncle Raphael and Uncle Simon goodbye for me. And Clary. That thing? It’s not just for me or these two. It ends up being for all of you. You’ll know what I mean someday. Okay,” Max rambles, feeling his magic tug insistently against his chest. It’s time. “I love you all so much even though you’re all big idiots compared to the you’s I know in the future. I’m glad I was here to save you all from yourselves.”

They all laugh as Max slowly fades into nothing.


	11. Epilogue

Magnus sits back in his chair, pulling Alec into his lap once more. The Shadowhunter turns sideways, his feet dangling off the arm of the chair. Magnus’ hand runs up Alec’s back as Alec snuggles against his throat. 

A loud thump followed by a groan has them both smiling, looking over at their sprawled out son. Max slowly sits up. His face brightens when his eyes land on them. 

“Papa! Dad!” Max is about to run up to them but he freezes. “Wait. What year is it?”

Magnus rolls his eyes. “You’re in the right year. Now come over here and tell us all about your adventure.”

Max crosses his arms, narrowing his eyes. “Like you don’t already know.”

“You’re right. I do.” Magnus hands Max a stack of pictures. Max gasps as he looks at picture after picture of himself at the Hunter’s Moon. 

“You knew this was gonna happen the whole time. Why didn’t you warn me?”

“We had to allow it to happen naturally in its own time.”

Max lets out a relieved sigh. “I didn’t fuck anything up then. That’s a weight off my shoulders.”

Alec sighs. “So. You’re obviously grounded.”

“Dad,” Max whines. “I’m 65 years old. You can’t ground me.”

“Doesn’t matter how old you are. You’re still my son. And you’re still grounded.” Alec shakes his head. “You know better than to use your magic while sparring.”

“Also,” Raphael walks into the room. “Add on a few more years of punishment for forcing me to live eternity with Simon and Jace. Do you realize how annoying they are?”

“Aww, snookums,” Simon says as he walks in clutching his chest. “You say the sweetest things.” Then his eyes turn towards Max. “You mister are in so much trouble. You could have given me some sort of heads up on how to deal with Jace. Some sort of ammunition to tease him with instead of the other way around.”

Simon pouts which only makes Max smile. “Don’t act like me setting you guys up was a bad thing. You’re all gross with how lovey dovey you are.”

Simon nods. “True. But at least we’re not as bad as your Dads.” Magnus smirks as his arms tighten around his husband who’s still perched comfortably in his lap. 

“You’re all ridiculous and you know it,” Clary says, wiggling her way into the room. “Some of us haven’t found our true love yet.”

Clary touches her wrist to Simon’s, their matching alliance runes visible. Just because Clary hasn’t found her soulmate yet doesn’t mean she doesn’t have an unbreakable bond with Simon. Best friends through and through. 

“Oh look! It’s my other favorite nephew,” Izzy says as he walks into the room, her heels clicking as she goes. Max shakes his head, grabbing his Aunt around the middle and squeezing. 

“Where’s Uncle Meliorn?”

“He’s off on a mission from the Queen. He should be back in time for dinner.”

“Which you’re  _ not _ cooking, right?”

Max giggles as Izzy slaps the back of his head in jest. 

“Dude!” Max is picked up off his feet and swung around in a circle before being put down. Magnus watches as his sons hug, his heart never feeling so full. “You’re totally grounded,” Rafael says, his eyes wide. “I could feel you using your glamour of me. Not cool.”

“Desperate times called for desperate measures!”

“Blueberry!” Jace calls as he steps into the room. Max goes in for a hug but Jace holds him at arm’s length. “You’re grounded.” Max throws his head back and groans. “You totally wouldn’t let me adopt you!”

Max crosses his arms over his chest. “I still stand by it, too!”

“Fine. But we have to go. I have a favor to cash in.” Jace places his hands on Max’s shoulders, steering him towards the door. 

“Wait,” Max turns terrified eyes towards Magnus. “Save me.”

“Oh no, my little blue boy,” Magnus says, pointing at Max. “I’m also adding to your punishment.”

“For what?” Max squeaks. 

“For glamouring yourself as me because you had no faith in your Papa showing up to crash a Shadowhunter wedding.”

“By the Angel,” Alec murmurs. “I almost kissed my own son glamoured as my husband?”

“It was nothing so dramatic,” Max tries to say but Magnus just shakes his head. 

“Good luck with Jennifer,” Magnus says with a giant smile. His son’s face pales. 

“But Uncle Jace is gonna make me crash and burn. I really like Jennifer!”

“I thought you wanted to be gay?” Alec says with a grin. 

Max rolls his eyes. “Uncle Jace,” Max tries to reason. “Just remember how I helped bring the loves of your life together.”

“Oh trust me. I remember.” They walk out of the room and Magnus hears Jace add, “this time when the ‘Lightwood panic’ comes over you, try not to portal away.”


End file.
